TRC-GAT-X105 Cyclone Strike Gundam
Based of the Librarian LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike, the TRC-GAT-X105 Cyclone Strike is a Terminal enhanced and customized variant of the GAT-X105 Strike for its pilot, Kurosaki Kaoru. Technology and Combat Characteristics Cosmetically, the Cyclone Strike very much resembles the Gale Strike from which it is based off. However, in keeping the pilot's personal operating style in mind, Terminal has tweaked the design accordingly. Constructed with an emphasis on high speed movement and agility in mind, the Cyclone Strike features a total of six propulsion systems in all, the extra pair being mounted above the current rear setup, to provide additional rearward thrust. Weapons side, the Cyclone Strike bears much in common with its predecessors. Armed with a pair of 57mm dual barreled high energy beam rifles, these two handheld weapons served as the primary ranged capability of the Cyclone Strike. Categorized as a medium to long ranged weapon, the high speed of the machines vastly increases the potency of the weapon. Also, with the addition of another barrel, the Cyclone Strike is fully capable of keeping up a near constant stream of beam rifle fire from its weapons. Tied into a multiple targeting system, this allows the Cyclone to rapidly lock on and take down multiple targets in but a short moment. The Gundam's primary melee capability lies in the pair of ""Ruriiro Tenryu no Kiba" O Katanas. Specially forged to possess a blue tinged blade, the swords also feature an oriental dragon motif along the length of the blade. But the blades are lethal, just as they are aesthetically breathtaking, as the cutting edge is exceptionally keen, while also coated with an anti-beam coating, allowing them to parry beam sabers. To further augment its potency, the blades can also alter the frequency at which they vibrate at, to allow more cutting power, at higher frequencies. Severing as backup, are a quartet of "Armor Schneider" anti-armor knives, as well as a quartet of head mounted CIWSs, for dealing with missiles and lightly armored targets. As an afterthought, a anti beam coated shield serves as the Cyclone Strike's main defensive equipment. Like the other Terminal enhanced units, the Cyclone Strike runs on a ultra-compact hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor system, which allows it to operate next to indefinitely. For backup purposes, a pair of high capacity hyper capacitors serve as the alternate power source, in the event that the hyper-deuterion system is disabled, for whatever reason. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS :Mounted on the head, the quartet of CIWSs are normally used to counter incoming guided projectiles, or distracting an opponent in melee, due to the short range and low damage capability of the weapon. To make up for the low damage potential, additional ammunition has been added to ensure that the Cyclone Strike has more than a sufficient supply to use. However, the CIWSs are useless against a phase shift armor equipped opponent, unless the enemy armor is rendered inactive for some reason. ;*"Ruriiro Tenryu no Kiba" O Katana :Carried in two sheaths, on each side of the hip, the katanas have a much lower rate of power consumption, while featuring potent vibroblade capabilities. Beautiful, as they are lethal, Kaoru is exceptional skilled in the use of these blades, perhaps even to the extent of being a match for Lowe, of the Junk Guild. ;*"Armor Schneider" Anti-Armor Knife :Stored in holsters mounted on the elbows, these knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of mobile suits. ;*57mm Dual Barreled High Energy Beam Rifle :A dual barreled energy firearm, the weapon possesses enough power to destroy a GINN, with ease. Capable of an increased rate of fire, the weapon can be rendered ineffective, via the application of beam weapon defenses. ;*MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield :Carried over from the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, the mobile shield allows the Cyclone Strike an improved defensive measure, which is capable of protecting the machine from even strong energy based attacks. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages *